Fallen Angels and Metal Wings
by Tea
Summary: Heero finally admits to his feelings after encouragment from his best friend


Disclaimer: I do not own, though I wish I did, cause that would be so cool!  
  
... Denotes thoughts.  
  
~~~~~ Denotes major scene change  
  
(...) Translation  
  
***** Denotes POV change  
  
  
  
  
  
Fallen Angels and Metal Wings  
  
By: Tea (Its Chai, Baby!)  
  
Heero lay in his bed staring at the ceiling trying to understand. Less then three months ago peace had finally come the to Earth Sphere, and all instruments of war and battle had been rendered obsolete. This raised the question that was keeping him awake now: where did he fit in, where did he belong?  
  
Relena had offered him a place to stay until he figured out what he wanted to do, but he couldn't put her in any more danger. The war may be over but there were still people who felt that the former Gundam pilots had gotten off too easily. That was why he had taken Duo and Howard's suggestion of staying with them, here she was safe.  
  
Once, once they were the terror of the earth sphere, people had run in fear from them, now they were being treated as if they were normal teenagers; well almost normal.  
  
Relena.  
  
Without realizing it a small smile came to his face, making his blue eyes seem less cold, as he thought of the former princess. Who would have thought that a spoiled rich girl would eventually become his best friend, his family? The Princess and the Soldier.  
  
Relena was more his family then anything else, despite what other people thought. Yes, there may have been a time when they had begun to look at each other in that way, but what they had now was so much more.  
  
Sitting up he turned his body till he was looking out the window over his bed at the newly risen moon. Duo was right it was so beautiful from the earth.  
  
Frustrated that he was having trouble with his thoughts Heero swung out of bed and moved quietly over to the desk that sat against the far wall. Sitting down he removed his gun from its place beside the laptop and begin the process of feild stripping it. The mindless routine helped to focus him so he could examine his thoughts.  
  
Relena. My best friend my family. No other person knows me as well as she does not even Dr.J and the other pilots. She had looked into what felt like his soul and was still by his side.  
  
Nothing could frighten her away, not even a gun pointed in her face.  
  
Without pausing in his movements Heero thought back to when Marimaia had been defeated. Relena had placed her life in his hands to do what ever he felt need be done in order to end it, to end it all. She had been willing to die; no, not willing, unafraid.  
  
Another memory solidified, spilling across his mind. Relena and him dancing at her school after she had returned from space. She had been so calm, so .serene as she told him that she had met Dr. J, and now that she had answers, now that she understood if he still felt the need to kill her.  
  
It had been one of the few times she had ever surprised him. That anyone had ever surprised him.  
  
And he had almost done it too, after he had finished destroying the last mobile suit and she had just been standing there, waiting. It wasn't until much later that he learned that the mobile suits hadn't been for him, but for her. He had almost done their job for them, and she had known and never placed any blame or recriminations.  
  
She meant more to him now then any other person, except.  
  
And then there was Quatre, the slight and delicate looking man whose heart was bigger, brighter then even the sun. Heero couldn't help the smile that spilled across his face as he considered Quatre and his new living arrangements.  
  
The blond Arabian was currently trying to sort out his life now that he was the head of Winner Corporation, as well as how to deal with the machinations of all 20 plus some of his sisters, who absolutely felt the need to find him a wife. Despite the fact that Trowa was firmly entrenched in both his heart and his home.  
  
Heero remembered when they had all went with him to meet the majority of his family. Quatre had a death grip on Trowa's hand, and even the tall stoic pilot seemed. nervous.  
  
Trowa of the 'those who lay eyes upon a Gundam shall not live to tell of it', Trowa who routinely faced down lions and tigers and Catherine armed with knives, Trowa who was once called Nanashi, the Silencer; was nervous.  
  
Their sheer numbers had put off even Duo.  
  
Relena the diplomat had been the first one forward, thanking them for their warm hospitality and commenting on how beautiful the grounds looked and would it be possible if they were shown to their rooms. Calmly and effectively stopping all questions before they even had a chance to be voiced.  
  
Duo then grinning like an idiot mentioned how tired he was, and linking an arm through the oldest began to lead her off, winking over his shoulder.  
  
Hands pausing briefly in their motions, Heero turned to look at the door, thinking he had heard something or someone in the hall. Then turned back, eyes not really seeing what he was doing.  
  
Those days with Quatre's family had been some of the best. After explanations were given and introductions made the days began to fall into a routine of lazy days and peaceful nights.  
  
Well except that first When the 'sisters' as they were being collectively known, began to cry when they found out that they would not be planning a wedding for their 'Darling Quatre'. Poor Trowa looked ready to propose just to make them stop.  
  
All of them had had the chance to relax and act like the teenagers they appeared to be. Relena and Duo quickly became friends and were often seen heads together whispering. She knew how I .I'm glad that they became friends. She needs someone who can make her laugh.  
  
Again Heero lifted his head, this time sure he had heard something.  
  
"Come in already Duo." 


End file.
